The energy crisis presently being endured emphasizes the need for conserving natural resources through more efficient use. One area of investigation is the heating of homes, office buildings, factories, etc. It is well known that heating fuel requirements represent a major percentage of all fuel production.
Efforts are, therefore, continually being made to develop new heating systems and improve presently known systems. It is recognized that even the slightest "per home" fuel savings will, nationwide, significantly lessen the fuel consumption burden.